Sleep, beauty
by Ro-Lal
Summary: Meredy's nightmares are a routine, but Gray's comfort is something that sleeping would become difficult without. [Graredy one-shot.]


Everything had happened so fast, Meredy couldn't keep track of everything.

First, she witnessed her beloved - her Gray, fall forever.

All was fine one second, and the next, the raven was shot through the head gruesomely. Mercilessly. She was so unbelievably close to him, but unable to move. She didn't know why! She just couldn't move.

_Why can't I move?!_

She could feel the warmth of his blood splattering on her face, and she was left with the aching need to catch him. Just catch him. To desperately ask him if he was alright, even if it was… Futile.

Of course he wasn't.

The pinkette felt as though acid was bubbling its way up her throat with the desire to scream. But she couldn't do that, either.

Before she became too distracted by the mind-shattering agony, more blood suddenly stained the little skin that was exposed under her cloak - along with it, and the woman looked over, seeing her years-long companion laying face-down. Lifeless. And she knew he couldn't possibly be alive, because Jellal wouldn't lay there so perfectly still

He would stir. He'd groan. He wouldn't have died. Wouldn't have left her like that. For God's sake, he wasn't just anyone, he was Jellal! He didn't make mistakes like that…!

A hair away from losing her mind, Meredy tried to glance around to the best of her immobile ability - trying to find who it was. Who took her boys away.

But she stopped as she felt an intangible anvil fall upon her chest at the sight of **her**.

Ultear. **Her** Ultear.

In the midst of spirit-crushing pain, there she was. Ul - her only beacon of hope at this point. And even that was short-lived when Ultear's lips displayed the most sincere - most gentle of smiles, before allowing herself to fall down into a void which Meredy hadn't recalled seeing until that moment.

_Please don't leave me, too. Please don't leave me again… Ul!_

And only then, was she able to scream.

Meredy shot up from the bed, startled by a loud shriek assaulting her ears. It took her a moment to realize that it was her who was screaming. She felt something shift quickly, and before she could even turn her head, a pair of familiar, strong arms entrapped her body. Gasping for breath, the maguilty mage brought her hands up to her face as sobs started up, causing the dryness in her throat to start to ache. Her dainty hands found tears already staining her cheeks when they made contact, but she supposed that shouldn't have surprised her. Of all her nightmares, none had been so brutal.

"It's okay, Meredy… It was only a dream." Gray said, his raspy, sleepy voice soothing her the slightest bit - but even then… The sobbing wouldn't stop.

But Gray didn't mind. It never bothered him. All that ever bothered him was the fact that his princess could hardly ever get a night without any traces of nightmares eating away at her subconscious. He hated that the thoughts lurking in the back of her mind woke her so violently and often made her cry. But it couldn't be helped - so the ice-make mage did what he always did.

He pulled the covers off their bodies, and crossed his legs before pulling his treasured pinkette onto his lap. Maintaining one arm around her, he set his other hand on her cheek to pull her up against his bare chest, as if that could somehow reassure her and make her feel safe again.

Meredy buried her face against his shoulder, resting against him tiredly as her relentless sobs continued. Slowly, shakily, the woman's arms moved up to hook themselves around the raven's neck. Even if the nightmare was still lingering in her mind, the gentle kisses countered by a tight embrace did calm her.

"… It was just a dream." Gray repeated softly, stroking her smooth bubblegum-pink curls, kissing her head softly. He always showered her with _'It's okay's_ and _'I love you's_ and, _'you're safe here's_, but he never ever _shhh'd_ her. The male had never told her why, and she had never needed to ask. Because she knew exactly why.

He **wanted** her to cry, to let it out, and to never feel forced to bottle something up. She loved that unspoken gesture.

Gray continued to comb his fingers through her hair, and Meredy's sobbing gradually subsided. She often felt bad about the fact that she woke Gray up each time she had a nightmare. Not because she wanted to, but because he'd made her promise she would, ever since the first time he'd learned of the things that so constantly plagued her dreams. Still, even if it had been a rude awakening for the both of them this time, Meredy was glad she hadn't had to wake him up herself.

_"I want don't want yah t'feel like you're alone. If you can't sleep, I wanna be there with yah. Even if I can't make you forget. Promise you'll wake me, alright?"_

_"Alright… I will… Ice dork~"_

The female mage hadn't even realized that a tiny smile had been painted over her features once more - and yet she looked up at him, emerald eyes easily meeting navy ones, both having become accustomed to the dark.

"S-sorry… I-I think… I'm okay now…" And as she stammered the words quietly, Gray's hands rested on her face. She could feel his cold thumbs wipe her tears away, and likewise, she cupped his face between her hands to pull him into a firm yet tender kiss. Once their lips parted, the ice user rested his forehead against hers.

"… Are you alright now?" He whispered.

Rubbing her nose against his, almost giggling at how cold it was, she gave a little nod. "Mm-hmm…" She responded, and with a sigh, Meredy shifted her weight and gently pushed the one she loved so much back down against the mattress. She could feel his legs unfold as she reached for the covers again, and finally, rested her head against his chest, which was always warm compared to his hands, and nose - ears and feet. Gray helped her adjust the covers to cover her figure up to the back of her neck, while he preferred the warmth of her body against his any day. No amount of blankets could compare to that feeling.

His fingers continued to brush through her perfect curls, and the pink-haired woman bit her lip before speaking up again.

"Gray?"

"Hm?"

"… Please don't leave me…?" She squeaked in a voice that was barely above a whisper, and her heart nearly skipped a beat when his immediate response was to tighten his arm around her waist, and his fingers stopped moving through her tresses.

"You don't needa worry about that, babe. I'm never leavin' you." He reassured her. "I love you too fucking much."

Meredy lifted her upper body slightly to take a look at her lover's face, before kissing him abruptly, yet deeply. A silent response.

Without a moment's hesitation, Gray returned it, the motion of his hand going through her hair resuming, and never stopping. Never changing. Meredy pulled away gently, and rested her head against his chest once more, sliding a hand up his abdomen, and resting it there. The pinkette smiled to herself faintly as her eyes closed again - and slowly,

**slowly**,

they found peace in sleep again.

_I love you, too._


End file.
